


Blueberry Cheesecake and Banana-Coffee Pie

by Useless_Noot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: Momo's priorities include buying food that she desires - usually desserts.Mina doesn't exactly understand what's different about this certain food lover.





	Blueberry Cheesecake and Banana-Coffee Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda changed the summary.

☐ **~~Blueberry~~ Cheesecake ~~and Banana-coffee pie~~**

☐ **~~Mocha~~ Frappucino**

* * *

“Yah.” Someone said as they banged the wall behind Momo; squirming tightly when the loud sound reached her ears.

“The Black Swan has given us orders to bring her caffeine with her daily cheesecake. Since we’re too busy to buy it ourselves, why don’t you make yourself useful and we’ll give you something in exchange for helping us” She smirked, noticing that she has the power to order anyone under her command.

“I-If it includes leaving my underclassmen alone, then I will” Momo bravely suggested. The three girls that were surrounding Momo looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

“Nayeon-ah, we can’t let this girl tell us what to do” One of them said.

“I agree with Jeongyeon on this one, we made the compromise first, we can’t let her butt in on her own like this”

“But once you think about it though, Sana-chan, if we lose the only thing we have for deliverance to our beloved Black Swan then we are done for. Besides, I think this is better than risking” Nayeon offered as the rest agreed on what she said.

Nayeon turned to Momo as she nodded and threw a little pouch at her.

“Here’s the money to buy the Mocha Frappuccino and the cheesecake. Coffee-based. Be back in 20 minutes, Ms. Myoui prefers fast service. Chop-chop” Nayeon clasped her hands afterwards and began walking away from Momo. From a distance, you can see that she and her gang were laughing from an anonymous topic that Momo cannot longer distinguish. Sighing in relief, she looked at her underclassmen that were hiding behind the classroom’s door.

“Sorry Unnie that you had to deal with them…” The youngest of the duo behind the door said quietly.

Another head popped out as her fiery orange hair stood out. Her emotions imitating the color of her hair.

“They were so mean to you Unnie. Why’d you even accept that awful favor they ordered you to do so? You’re not a slave! If you want to get back at ‘em, we have you backed up” Chaeyoung balled her fists and began punching in the air, demonstrating what she meant as Tzuyu, the silent one, nodded as she clung onto Chaeyoung like a cub.

“I just don’t want you guys to attract any attention. And as someone who is older than you guys, I should be the one taking action when it comes to protecting you” Momo grinned as she fixed herself and began walking.

“Where are you going Unnie?” Chaeyoung asked. Both finally out of their hiding spot.

“To do the errands. I’ll be back before you know it. Go on and have your break”

With that said, Momo scurried along the hallways as she huffed, thinking how much time will take her to go that expensive café store just to buy the Frappuccino and the cheesecake.

With the ding of the door’s bell that was hanging on the top of the arch, Momo was awed with how beautiful the interior of the said café is. Everything was exquisitely designed. The lights were neatly arranged above the ceiling. Walls that have different styles from each corner. Coffee’s aroma was swirling around the place and it makes Momo sleepy. It feels like everything that she is seeing right now gives her the vibe that this place is for the people whom are rich and top class.

“That’s the Miss Black Swan for you alright” Momo thought to herself out loud, remembering whom she was about to buy for.

“So, let’s see…” She incoherently mumbled to herself as she tries to list of the important details she must take note of in buying the specific food she was instructed.

“They told me to buy a Coffee-based Mocha Frappuccino along with a plain cheesecake, right?” Momo hummed to herself. It’s ironic for she looked like she was going to buy the food for herself and not for the scary queen that everyone talks about.

“The Mocha Frappuccino is a nice bet, though a plain cheesecake seems like a bland combination. Not saying that a Mocha Frappuccino is bland, though I believe a blueberry cheesecake might be a bit better than a plain one. Then again, a blueberry cheesecake alone can’t satisfy a human’s stomach. We should add a legendary tuna sandwich together with this banana-coffee pie…” She rambled, walking towards to where the line is and stood there.

Minutes later, she bought the specific coffee and (blueberry) cheesecake that she was instructed to do so, along with the additional food she had decided to buy for this person to consume. Thinking that the so called “queen” should have her stomach full to have the energy to do the remaining activities of today’s schedule; not that Momo knew who this Black Swan is, well actually, she doesn’t know who this Black Swan is but one thing Momo does know is that a food’s caliber is a must.

Though with that in mind, Momo is now sprinting her way inside the hallways of her school. Despite that there’s still 30 minutes left for their breaktime, there is only one thing that is on Momo’s mind now.

“The icing on the blueberry cheesecake and banana-coffee pie can get ruined! Also, the form of the sweets might get soggy! The quality of the food shall not be destroyed!” Momo thought to herself as she ran and ran, ignoring the yells from the student council staffs and teachers that goes along the lines of – “No running along the corridors!”

As said in Momo’s philosophy: Food will always be top priority.

When Momo reached a certain classroom where the three girls have ganged up on her a while ago, she saw them sitting on a few of the classroom’s chairs and tables, checking on their nails and their reflection on the mirror. Momo took a cautious glance at them before tiptoeing to their direction. When Nayeon caught a glimpse at Momo, she stopped putting lipstick on her lips and stood up abruptly.

“Took you long enough” She grunted. She was about to give Momo a mouthful of scolding but was cut off when a familiar voice entered Nayeon’s eardrums and a tap was felt on her shoulder.

“Nayeon-ssi”

Nayeon turned around to see –

“M-Myoui-ssi! I-It’s good to see you!” Nayeon began to stutter as she spun around and bowed slightly to greet her.

“Has my food already arrived? I’m quite famished and I want to consume the delicious sweet you’ve told me about” An elegant looking lady said as Momo took the opportunity to scan her face. She was just awestruck.

“O-of course! It’s already here” Nayeon eyed Momo deadly, mouthing to not screw things up.

“E-Eh? But who’s the queen that you are talking about?” Momo questioned out loud.

It felt like the world around Nayeon was just crumbled. Her reputation to be beside the Queen herself was ruined all because of this dumb peach asking who this “QUEEN” is.

“Yah! Are you an idiot?!” Nayeon hit Momo on the back of her head. “Myoui-ssi here,” The bunny pointed at the gorgeous lady that Momo can’t get over on how attractive she is, “IS the queen you low class! The Black Swan!” Nayeon was now frantically fuming on Momo.

The proclaimed Black Swan, held a hand up, telling Nayeon to stop.

“It’s okay if she doesn’t know who I am. As you said, a low class like her may not know the likes of me who is elegant, rich and in THE high-class”, Ms. Myoui smiled and stressed the following qualities she mentioned.

“Y-Yes Myoui-ssi”

She slowly walked up to Momo, who was slightly trembling with the overwhelming aura that she was receiving. She didn’t know what to do, maybe she should apologize first? But it looks like the Black Swan didn’t want it and is coming towards her with a terrifying presence. What should Momo do? She began sweating, she didn’t mean to be mistaken. All she did was buy food for her. It wasn’t her fault, right? Momo can see that the popular Myoui was raising her hand slowly, she thought that she’ll be receiving a slap but was surprised to see that a hand was reached out to her. It was awkward to look at and Momo just reached out as well, this means that the queen wanted a handshake, right?

It was a good thing that luck was on Momo’s side.

“My name’s Myoui Mina by the way, in case an out of placed low rank like you doesn’t know, nice to meet you” Mina said as she shook both of their hands.

“L-likewise” Momo tried to answer as prim as possible. It was not bad, Momo guesses.

Mina giggles at the forced accent Momo made and shook her head, “That was not necessary”

Momo blushed with embarrassment and was startled when she felt a hand atop on the paper bags that she was carrying, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the classroom.

“Since I’m kind, let’s eat outside, shall we?”

As they went out of the classroom, a distant voice was heard.

“YAH! YOU’RE JUST GONNA LEAVE US HERE?!” Nayeon yelled at them as Jeongyeon laughed at her failure. In the end. Jeongyeon just invited Nayeon out and skipped classes.

Mina and Momo arrived – along with Mina’s clique – and sat down on an expensive looking table near the top platform of the canteen area.

Momo didn’t knew it exist, till now.

What information Momo gathered at this sudden moment, is that:

1.) She has a crush on Mina, and yes, she just realized that

2.) Her clique consists of two members: The heart stealer named Minatozaki Sana (and she thought that she was part of Nayeon’s turns out she just told the food Nayeon should buy for Mina) and the student body president named Park Jihyo

3.) Mina is beautiful

4.) Mina has her own schedule compared to the usual students in this school a.k.a. the likes of me

5.) And last but not the least, Mina’s fucking beautiful

With her face in a color of a tomato, Momo is now sitting beside the goddess of this school. She stares at Mina as the other opened the expensive looking decorated box that contained the food she bought for her – well, instructed to her.

“What is this?” Mina averted her gaze towards Momo as the other jumped, startled. “I just told them to buy me Mocha Frappuccino and a cheesecake, what are these?” Mina questioned Momo with curious eyes that Momo mistook it as a glare and began stuttering.

“I-I just thought that you would be hungry if you only ate the blueberry cheesecake alone. The Frappuccino can be strong since it has coffee, so I thought I bought you other things to eat like the tuna sandwich that is inside this neat-bun and a banana-coffee pie that I hope you would like the taste as well…” Momo formed a huge circle in front of her as she explained. She was bringing it back and forth as words spluttered out of her mouth.

Silence came next and Momo was cursing at herself internally for being weird looking. It must’ve been awkward with how quiet Mina is right now.

“…is that so?” Was all Mina said as she smiled slowly, wait – did she just smile?

And there goes Momo’s soul leaving out of her body.

While Mina was elegantly consuming the banana-coffee pie, Momo just stared. She was memorizing the little features that can be seen up close. All the moles on the goddess’s face was like a beautiful constellation on her face that was meant to be appreciated. Mina’s eyes that were so addicting to look at, all the attention wasn’t fully given to her, yet it looked like it was satisfied from where Momo was sitting. The light reflecting the appearance of an innocent maiden made Momo just want to die for she cannot breathe such intoxicating aura emitting from her. She noticed the soft locks that was falling near Mina’s ears. Momo didn’t want Mina’s eating session to be disturbed so she brought her hand up and pulled on Mina’s hair gently and placed it behind her ear.

Mina was surprised with this action but chuckled quietly to herself. Now that they were alone together, with Jihyo and Sana going to their specific classes a moment ago – without them noticing, Mina can now feel the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

“Thank you” Mina managed to say as she licked the frosting that was sticking near on the side of her mouth.

Momo was already blushing from overthinking too much, she didn’t think Mina would be – would be – but then Mina did that – Momo almost lost herself for a moment there.

“Can you stop being so cute…” Momo incoherently mumbled to herself and Mina heard it – almost.

“What?” Mina was stuffing her mouth with the pie and Momo almost choked on her own saliva.

“N-nothing!”

“How did you know that these foods would go well together?” Mina asked out of the blue; beginning to chow down the blueberry cheesecake next.

“A hunch…maybe”

“We should go and eat outside sometime, wait no, whenever I’m eating out I should always bring you” She chuckled to herself.

“One minute you are telling me that I’m a low scum and now you want me to accompany you with your hungry desires?” Silence.

“I was only joking” Mina pouted. Momo thought that this is just unfair on her side.

“Whatever. You will be the one buying food anyways”

“I’ll buy you food as well if that’s what you want”

Momo’s ears perked up, hearing the proposal.

“You have a deal”

* * *

It was then that every weekend or every other free time, the two of them will always eat out. Momo thought that Mina was kidding when she said that she will buy food for her as well. One thing that Momo confirmed is that, the queen herself wouldn’t break promises. Cliché as it may sound, but Momo is falling for Mina too much. Is it because Mina keeps on buying food for her? Momo doubts. She knew this is something else.

“What should we eat next time?” Mina giggled. She and Momo are now walking along the sidewalks of the city with bellies full.

“We just ate a while ago and now you want to eat again? How come you never go broke?”

“You know that there is no such thing as going broke when buying food”

“And I believe that only you can say that” Momo rolled her eyes at Mina’s obliviousness.

Mina suddenly stopped walking and looked up to see a luxurious café. She already has the urge to go in alright.

“We aren’t even food experts why are we eating so much?” Momo was just rambling when she noticed the presence of the penguin to be missing. She looked back and saw Mina’s face being mesmerized by the café. She went beside her and pushed her lightly. Mina almost stumbled and glared at Momo cutely.

“What are you stalling here for? C’mon, let’s get ourselves some coffee. I’m freezing a little anyways” Momo smiled and grabbed for Mina’s hand inside.

As they went and ordered, they sat on a table that holds two people. It was amazing how much time has passed by and Momo couldn’t forget the first time she and Mina met the first time. Funny how food brought them close and it was unexpected to how she found out that Mina has a lot of interests that was diverse from her outward persona. Mina looked like someone who can just kills with eyes alone. She learnt ballet and was taught how to be prim and proper, well, that was what Momo thought.

“We should try playing the new game that’s released when I buy it” Mina came back with the tray of their orders. The remote buzzed a while ago while Momo was just cooped up with her happy memories with this lovable penguin. Up until now, Momo just can’t get used to Mina’s beauty.

“You always buy new games that I don’t even know. I don’t have my own console at home you know”

“I kept on telling you numerous times that I would buy you a console so we can play co-op, but you refuse”

“It’s your wealth and you shouldn’t spend it on me” Momo frowned. She was positive that if Mina never met Momo, she would be spending her money non-stop and no one can control her. Momo was half thankful that Mina can somehow control herself from buying unnecessary things.

“Then who should I spend it on?” Mina sipped on her hot beverage as Momo took a bite on her own dessert.

“Don’t. Just don’t spend it. Save it for future needs”

“But it’s boring just saving it, plus it’s fun when we spend it together that’s why you should always be with me when we go somewhere” Mina smiled slightly. She gazed at Momo endearingly and held onto one of her hand.

“So…I’m just your spending buddy? You’ve everything that you ever wanted. I don’t see why – “

“I-it’s nothing like that! I just think that going places with your friend while eating food is something I would treasure in my memories forever”

“O-oh. Okay”

It was awkward again. Momo’s heart was beating in an unusual fast pace, and she already knew the reason why. She thought they will get used to each other soon enough, but there is something that’s keeping them at bay.

“S-so, what is this game’s title?” She asked out of nowhere as she tried to change the topic.

“U-uh I think it was Just Dance ZeRo – “

“Oh! I know that game, though I don’t have the console you have at your mansion, there were some Just Dances at some arcades I go to. I think that was the new one I keep on hearing about”

Mina nodded and proceeded, “Yeah. And there was this other game named the Last of Us Too [A/N:I did that on purpose]”

“Oh, is that the new game for the-“

“Yep! Remember Chaeyoung? The little girl in the game before?”

It took Momo’s every single braincell to try and recall that girl’s face in the game Mina was talking about. It was around summer when Mina invited Momo at her house because of an “emergency” which made the other girl panic and when she got over, she learnt that Mina just wanted someone else’s opinion regarding on a choice that she had to make on the game. It was one of those days when Momo was close to shouting at the latter for making her worry, but who is she kidding? She loves the gamer maniac to even be angry at her.

Momo shook her head, indicating the lack of recall.

“The girl who was already bitten but was not infected? The girl who l-likes girls?” Mina stuttered during the last part, and with that change of demeanor, Momo was stunned. She was cute.

With the additional details, Momo suddenly remembered the character Mina was talking about.

“OH! The little Chaeyoungie! Yeah, what about her?”

Mina didn’t explain further and showed a video trailer about the new game. Momo held onto the phone that was given for her to see. She was surprised to see Chaeyoung, the girl from the first game that was only a side main before but is now a main character, kissing her girlfriend in the new game. That scene made Momo imagine herself kissing Mina as well, and with that thought, she began blushing furiously.

“It looks amazing, right? The graphics were more realistic, and the transition of every action sequence was smooth. Plus! There are a lot of interactions than before, better hiding places but harder escape routes”

“Y-Yeah I can see that” Momo forced out a laugh afterwards.

Looks like she’s still head over heels with the Myoui Mina.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Mina decided that it was time for her and Momo to try out the new game she bought for them to play. She was fixing her game room – and yes, she’s that rich to have her own game room – she was preparing some snacks and refined beverages she knew Momo would love. Mina even counted her games for her new upgraded console and was satisfied to see her favorite games in a specific shelf. Mina aligned her controllers, separating the good ones from the bad ones, and also from the ones they are going to use. Mina smiled at the thought of a familiar pink controller that she bought for Momo, and only for Momo. Whenever her other friends would want to come and play (which she doensn’t do often for she knew Momo might get jealous and Mina would never do that to her beloved peach), she would never let them touch the barbie themed controller for it belonged to someone, her special someone.

Mina on the other hand, has a black controller with neon lightning streaks going from various places, making the controller look punk and cool. Pleased with the arrangement of the room, Mina sat down on a cartoon-themed expensive couch that was in front of a huge television as she took one last survey around the room. At the left is where the food will be placed, it called a food station because there was always food and drinks were also served there. Mina’s back stretched from behind as she glanced at the back of the couch, revealing a huge bed Mina bought it recently saying that the game room can be used as a movie house as well and the bed can be useful when they just want to Netflix and chill (insert leni face). On the right side of this huge room, is where the disks and other kind of gadgets are placed; chargers included.

Seeing that everything was nice and orderly, Mina stared at the clock that was placed at the ceiling of the room, there was still five minutes till the designated time will take place. Mina can’t stop smiling to herself, thinking that Momo will be coming into her house again for who knows how many times. Unlike her other friends, Momo was just fascinating to be with. Momo is just funny, comfortable and kind. Thinking how Momo is good-looking as well, made Mina blush a little, her heart racing more than usual as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

“Stop it Myoui, you are thinking beyond what a friend shouldn’t think about her best friend” And with that self-statement, she shook her head vigorously to remove that thought.

Just in time as she did that, the door of the room beeped, the mechanical door unlocked as a certain peach entered the room cautiously. Mina giggled to herself, Momo was still not used to her luxurious side.

“H-Hi Mina!” Momo greeted as she waved shyly.

“No need to be like that Momoring~ Come! Let’s play! I’m dying to play this game already”

“O-okay, l-let me just place this dessert I bought for us to eat on the table near the – bed? Woah you have a bed now?” Momo was amazed to see the new bed placed at the back of the couch.

“Yeah. I thought that maybe after some parts of the game, we can watch a movie afterwards. Or maybe you want to watch a movie first?”

Momo thought about it for a second. She does want to eat the dessert she bought, it’d be better if you devour it before it gets soggy.

“I prefer eating the dessert first since I’m already hungry as well, so let’s watch a movie first!” Momo happily suggested as she slowly approached the new bed.

“Sure, anything’s fine with me” Mina smiled once again, Momo is just so cute for her to handle.

Mina plopped on the bed as Momo carefully unpack the food she bought for them. Mina opened the television with the advanced remote and opened Netflix. It revealed several shows that included Korean Dramas, Asian and Western Movies, Anime and a lot more.

“So what movie do you like to watch?”

“I haven’t watch Doctor Strange yet, and I always wanted to watch it since everyone said it was amazing”

“I’ve watched Doctor Strange already but since you wanted to watch it, why not? And I must agree, the movie was enthralling to watch”

“Let’s watch as we eat these!” Momo grinned and placed a small table on the bed, and on top of it are the Blueberry Cheesecake and the Banana-coffee pie. It was the food that brought these two together.

“I also got your favorite drink”

Mina was awed with the food, but when she saw the familiar Frappuccino on Momo’s hand, her eyes began to water slightly. No one has ever been this thoughtful. It made her heart swell with joy, knowing that she had found someone who is beyond her expectation as a friend.

Mina grabbed for the drink carefully. She stared at it as her mouth began to quiver. She smelled and found the familiar scent she was acquainted with.

“Mocha…”

“It was your favorite, right?” Momo whispered and sliced through the blueberry cheesecake.

Mina glanced at Momo with a new profound feeling. It was only a small gesture as a friend, buying what your friend wants is nothing different from the rest. It was just sweet thoughtfulness. Yet why did Mina’s heart felt like this feeling was more than just the friend she thought Momo would be?

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Mina’s parents were on a business trip as usual. Nothing hurts more than to see your parents not on a special occasion where everyone would gather and would celebrate Christmas happily. It hurts.

Mina didn’t want to expect, yet here she was, in the living room waiting for someone to show up as if they have some special connection where this certain raccoon would just barge in and say ‘Merry Christmas’ to her. It can’t be avoided, Mina still held on to the hope that maybe…just maybe… Momo might come.

The maids and butlers inside the mansion urged Mina to be happy and they decided to celebrate Christmas with the royal daughter for they don’t want the princess to be sad on such a special occasion. Mina was touched, she never knew that they would be so kind to even think of her happiness before theirs. They did celebrate for at least 2 fruitful hours and Mina decided to give them the week off, saying that she will let her parents know that they should celebrate their Christmas with their families.

They were thankful and bid the princess farewell, saying that they were lucky to be working under the Myoui.

Once again though, Mina was alone, but this time it was far lonely than before. She was sitting on the fireplace to keep herself warm, despite being the daughter of a rich family with maids and butlers, Mina knows some basic stuff for her own survival. Like making her own food as an example. But thinking that she doesn’t have the energy to make herself some food, she decided to go out and maybe buy herself some treat since it was Christmas, well almost Christmas. There was still an hour before the clock strikes midnight and the penguin thought that maybe spending outdoors would be better than being cooped up in here and doing nothing but sulking.

With a new goal in mind, she was now clad in her black long coat and underneath it was a grey jacket with dark skinny jeggings. She put on her light winter boots, of course she also brought her phone and wallet that was inside of the internal pockets of the coat. She got the remote of the house and locked everything with a simple click of the button that was accompanied with a fingerprint scanner to ensure that it was Myoui that closed the mansion. Mina was then happy that she was lucky to have such an advanced home.

Mina arrived at her favorite café sooner than she had expected. She noticed that snowflakes began fluttering down and Mina wondered if Momo is having a fun time without her. With a heavy sigh, she opened the glass door that lead to the café and smiled as she inhaled the familiar coffee scent. No hesitation was needed as she bought warm coffee, different from what she usually orders. She payed, grabbed for the coffee and sat at a corner where the transparent barrier let her see that it was truly dark outside, but with the help of the city’s light, it was brightened.

She admired the sight as she took a sip. It was heartwarming to look at, but her heart was still empty as ever. Releasing a chilly breath, she noticed how Momo was not here with her and she didn’t realize how much she misses her.

She felt a presence that was nearing her and with weird intuition, she averted her gaze at the approaching person. Seeing who this was, Mina’s heart was pumping itself to the max, her ears thumping with a lot of beat and she can feel her face being red. She smiled, tears began swelling as well.

It was Momo.

“I got your favorites” Was the first thing Momo said and placed down the blueberry cheesecake and banana-coffee pie in front of the latter.

“H-How did you know I was here?”

“Who wouldn’t when I saw a goddess sitting alone here on Christmas Eve?” Momo tried to make the mood lighter, and it certainly did as Mina dove in and ate.

It was, sweet. Just the way she likes it.

“After eating, shall we stroll around the neighborhood? I saw a huge Christmas tree before coming here” Momo offered another smile as Mina did nothing but nod.

Mina never felt happy in her whole entire life. Momo told her that she knew that Mina’s parents were out of the country and decided to visit the lonely penguin at Christmas eve. Well, there was only less than fifteen minutes left and Momo told Mina that there would be a huge celebration near the sparkly Christmas tree she saw a while ago.

They were walking towards the destination in silence, a pleasant one at that. Mina clung onto Momo, heat being served. Momo just wore a contented smile as she held Mina close to her. It’s been awhile since Momo felt Mina this close to her, she was longing for it for a long time and it was truly achieving to feel this.

“Hey, Mina” Momo started. She also knew that this would be the best time to confess what she truly feels for her best friend.

“Hmm?” Mina hummed with gratification.

“U-Uh, I want to tell you something once we get there. I-If you don’t mind that is…”

Mina chuckled softly. “I miss your voice, I don’t see why you should stop yourself from asking me. You can tell me anything, my ears would be delighted to hear anything from you”

Momo thought that Mina took it too far for her face was now tinted with the luscious color of red.

It was about time when they reach the Christmas tree that was being lit up by several lights that surrounded it. It was gorgeous to look at, alluring and a hint of awestruck was evident.

“It’s beautiful” Mina let out a breathy voice, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

Momo knew this would be the perfect timing to tell Mina everything.

“M-Mina”

Mina turned to look at Momo, “Yes?”

“U-Uhmm…I-I uhmm. The t-tree is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it sure is”

‘Dammit Momo’ Momo cursed at herself as she began gathering up the courage again

“Y’know…” Mina began as she faced Momo again, but this time, Momo noticed something different from the gaze Mina is giving. It was something like, sincerity.

“I’m thankful that I have met you. Without you, I-I think I wouldn’t be able to enjoy Christmas”

“I-It’s my pleasure! You’re my friend after all!” Momo waved her hands frantically in the air. Being complimented by Mina herself was a one in a lifetime scenario.

“Scratch that,” Mina added, taking one step closer, “I think life wouldn’t be the same without you by my side”

Seeing that the distance between them was getting shorter by the second, Momo grabbed Mina’s hands and brought it closer to her heart.

“Can you hear my heart, Mina?”

Mina was surprised by the sudden pull of gravity towards Momo. Her heart was already beating fast, but this time, she felt that her heart was racing faster than the word ‘speed’ itself. She was blushing furiously to even think straight or to even listen to what Momo said a while ago. Despite that, Mina still looked at Momo’s eyes, trying to focus her attention to her instead of the hands that were wrapped around hers.

“W-wha – h-heart beat?” Mina stuttered without intention. Momo tried to keep her face straight, she doesn’t want the moment to be ruined just because she was already embarrassed right now.

Momo abruptly wrapped her arms around Mina and embraced her warmly. One of her hands held onto Mina’s head as she leaned them closer to her chest. Mina was warm, but Mina thought that Momo was warmer. They were both exploded with the color of crimson, but Mina can hear the heartbeat Momo was talking about.

“C-can you hear them now?”

Mina nodded slowly against Momo’s chest as she buried herself deeper in the latter’s coat. Momo was warm.

“I-It’s fast” Mina remarked as she let her arms return the cozy hug.

“It’s beating fast because I’m hugging you right now”

Mina seemed to get the concept for her heart was beating fast as well.

“Yours are well” Momo smiled slightly at the notice.

Mina still didn’t get what Momo meant. It was like a difficult reading comprehension that needed its questions to be answered. The answers were already on the tip of her tongue, yet the accurate explanation isn’t revealed yet. Mina hugged Momo tighter, she hopes that Momo isn’t saying that she’ll die soon of a heart attack, now is she? Mina shook her head internally, no, that would be unrealistic. Momo’s healthy, and just by hearing her heartbeat, she can assure herself Momo was fine. What is Momo trying to say?

Mina was consumed with her thoughts that she didn’t notice that Momo already let go of the hug. They already missing the warmth they were giving each other a moment ago.

“60 seconds till Christmas arrives! 59!” Someone shouted.

It startled the duo as their attention was captivated by the Christmas tree suddenly flashing into different colors. It made the other audiences or passerby, be excited as well.

“Hey Mina…” Momo breathed out. She cupped Mina’s face gently as she slowly and gently guided her face towards her.

30 Seconds.

“You are a unique person, and I wouldn’t want history to change all of that. I’m happy I met you and…I love you”

25 Seconds.

“O-Of course Momo, I love you as well!” Mina took it the wrong way and Momo almost laughed. Mina’s an honor student yet it’s funny how she seems to miss the point.

18 Seconds.

“Not platonically”

15 Seconds.

It suddenly dawned to Mina what Momo meant. It was simple, but it made Mina’s heart explode like fireworks shooting in the sky.

10 Seconds.

“Hey Momo”

Momo was nervous, she’s not sure if Mina will accept this confession of hers.

5 Seconds…

Mina cupped Momo’s face with two of her muffed hands.

3 Seconds…

It felt like the world was in slow motion. The momentum was decreased and Mina has never felt this thrill.

2 Seconds.

She slowly leaned in. Momo did as well.

1 Second.

The distance was no longer there and finally a new couple was born.

“I love you, Hirai Momo”

Momo felt tears in between the kiss as Mina said those words with conviction.

“Minari…Thank you, and I love you too”

It ended with a hug and a simple statement which Momo felt the strings of her heart being pulled.

“Want to go eat somewhere?”

_Mina never changes huh?_

“As long as I’m with you, then gladly”

**Author's Note:**

> Then again I'm just here to remind some that this was a fluff request from twtr (@Dash_Satoru)  
> somewhere along the polls hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this (notsogood) fluff


End file.
